Relax
by nicoolerthanyou
Summary: Another GKM Prompt fill. Loving Dom!Kurt comforting a stressed out sub!Blaine.


**A/N: Another GKM fill second one is less than 24 hours. I love loving D/s Klaine especially when one of them goes into subspace so I could not resist. I'm on a roll with this writing thing. **

—-

It was the last two weeks before the end of the semester. Two more weeks then Blaine finally graduates from NYU. Kurt knows how hard his submissive has work and he is so proud of him. Having graduated NYADA a year ago he knows the end of the semester is always a stressful time for Blaine it came twice a year for the past four years like clockwork, but has never been something Blaine couldn't handle with the love and support of his Dom. In the past six years they have been together, four as a claimed pair, they have had their ups and downs but in the end they always make it through. Kurt has learned how to read his submissive, knowing his needs before Blaine does. So when Blaine comes home late that Wednesday night Kurt can feel how stressed his sub is the second he walks through the door.

He looks over at his visibly over stressed sub hanging up his coat and putting away his backpack. His curls breaking free from his normally perfectly gelled down hair. The smell of coffee on his breath. His cloths wrinkled, half his shirt un-tucked and a smudge from a blue hi-lighter on his cheek.

He finishes putting his stuff away and makes his way to his Dom who is sitting on the couch. He kneels at his feet resting his head in his lap. Kurt smiles and runs his fingers through his sub's hair. "Hello sweetheart" he says tracing his fingers down his face. He can feel the tears starting to fall down Blains face trying to hold back all the stress and pressure he feels inside. His smile is wiped away when he witnesses just how bad the stress his sub is going through. This is not the normal end of the semester stress Blaine usually goes through and Kurt wants nothing more than to put him under for a while so he can relax and forget all his worries for awhile. Without any words needing to be said he knows exactly what his sub needs right now.

"I want you to go undress and then meet me in our bathroom in three minutes." Kurt's voice is soft but it is still a command.

"Yes, sir." Blaine immediately obeys his body tingling from the command his Dom just gave him, rising to his feet, and making his way to their bedroom.

Kurt went to their master bathroom and began to fill up the bathtub. When Blaine walked into the bathroom exactly three minutes later the bathtub was just about to the desired fullness. "Hey sweetheart, I thought I would give you a bath to help you relax a little bit."

"I would like that very much sir. Thank you sir." Blaine says relaxing his shoulders not standing as straight as he normally does.

"No problem sweetheart. You know I will give you whatever you need." Kurt says extending his hand out to his sub. Blaine takes Kurt's hand as he leads him into the bathtub settling down in the hot water just how Blaine likes it.

"Which bath oil would you like? We have lavender, amber, and vanilla." Kurt asks.

"Lavender please sir." Blaine answers.

"Mmm sure sweetie." Kurt says uncapping the lavender bath oil, pouring a generous amount into his subs bath water the aroma filling the entire room. Kurt grabs a washcloth running it across his subs chest and down his body. Blaine moans, he loves the feeling of Kurt bathing him, the feeling that he is loved and cared for was all he ever wanted from his dom. Blaine begins to relax melting under his Dom's touch and the sweetness of his voice.

"So sweetheart, are you going to tell me what's got you so stressed out?" Kurt's words are soft and in no way commanding if his sub didn't want to talk about it. But ever the good sub Blaine obliges.

"School sir. I'm just so close to graduating and have so many things to do I have papers due, final projects to finish and no to mention finals next week. It is just becoming all too much sir. I just want to do well so I can be a good boy for you sir."

"Oh sweetheart you are good so good." Kurt says moving to washing his subs hair now.

"Thank you sir. I want to make you proud of me, and the pressure I've been putting on myself became too much today. I'm sorry sir" Blaine is on the edge of subspace now Kurt's soothing words and gentle touch drawing him closer and closer.

"No sweetheart, you have nothing to apologize for, no matter what I will always be proud of you. You are my wonderful, smart, and beautiful submissive and I never what you to forget about how proud I am of you sweetheart." Kurt finishes up rinsing off his sub. He unplugs the drain and guides Blaine to stand-up, wrapping a towel around his body.

"How about we go cuddle up on our bed and I'll hold you." Kurt suggests seeing how close his sub is from going under.

"Yes please sir." Blaine says.

Kurt guides Blaine to their bed pulling back to covers and allowing his still naked sub to slip under the covers. Kurt slips in to the right side of the bed pulling the covers over them and pulling his beautiful sub closely into his chest.

"You're so beautiful baby." Kurt says drawing patterns around his subs back. Blaine's head rests against his Dom's heart listening to his soothing heartbeat.

"I'm so proud of you, my good boy. You're such a good boy, and good boys deserve rewards so go ahead and go under. I'll be here when you get back." Kurt says planting a kiss to his subs temple.

"Thank you sir." Blaine mumbles as he floats away into subspace. He loves it here where he couldn't care less about anything in the world.

Kurt continues to hold onto his sub who is now lying limp in his arms. Kurt whispers words of love and praise into his sub's ear. He runs his fingers through Blaine's curls pressing kisses all over his hair, forehead, and face. He starts to feel his sub tremble; he knows his submissive is now deep into subspace, his now obvious erection pressing against Kurt. Blaine always looks so beautiful when he goes under trusting Kurt to keep him safe and to be there when he returns.

"Shhhh baby I'm here. I'm here. Such a good boy, my good boy. I love you so much." he whispers snuggling in closer to his submissive. After about 45 minutes of cuddling Kurt can feel his submissive starting to come back to him. He continues stroking his sub's back, arms and chest.

"He baby, have to come back to me yet?" Kurt asks

"Mmmmm yes sir. Thank you sir. That was wonderful." Blaine says smiling looking up at his Dom.

"Of course sweetheart. I'm glad I could give that to you" Kurt says kissing Blaine's lips. Blaine deepens the kiss and his Dom runs his tongue across the sub's lips. Blaine opens his mouth allowing Kurt's tongue to run across his teeth and the roof of his mouth. Pulling his submissive closer their erections rubbing against each other.

Kurt starts to kiss his way down his submissive's body. Worshiping ever inch of his perfectly tanned skin making his way down to his neatly trimmed public hair, circumventing his cock going strait to his balls taking them in his mouth sucking. Blaine moans as Kurt take the head of Blaine's cock into his mouth, licking and sucking as he takes Blaine deeper into in mouth. Blaine continues to moan and chant Kurt's name.

"Sir please. Please!" Blaine begs trying to form a full sentence in his head.

"Mhmm?" Kurt moans around Blaine the vibrations causing Blaine to shout in pleasure.

"Please, please sir can I come! I need to come sir please." He begs Blaine knows better than to come with out his Dom's permission.

With a pop Kurt releases Blaine's cock "No." replacing his hand where is mouth use to be stroking firm. "Not yet baby. I want to hear you beg and moan some more." He says licking around the head as he continues moving his hand up and down Blaine's shaft. "Go on baby, beg for it." He says returning his mouth to his sub's cock moving his and down allowing a finger to tease at his entrance.

"Si—r please —- I, I, I need to com—-e. Your hand and your mouth feel amazing. Pleas—e sir I can't hold back anymore—e." He begs sobbing from the stimulation of pleasure coming from both his cock and ass.

"Mmmm" Kurt moans again "Go ahead baby you've been so good. Come." Returning his mouth to his cock sucking as Blaine releases into Kurt's mouth. Kurt swallows the warm bitter liquid down. Releasing his cock once it starts to soften in his mouth.

Kurt moves up Blaine's body planting a kiss on his lips. "Are you relaxed now baby?"

"Yes sir, Thank you so much." Blaine says giving in Dom another kiss "I love you." Blaine is on the edge of subspace again but fights it.

Smiling Kurt replies, "I love you too sweetheart."

"Sir would you like me too—" Still fighting the urge to go under again.

Kurt cuts him off "No sweetie that was to help you relax and a reward for being such a good boy." Kurt can tell he is on the edge again. "My good boy. Go ahead baby, you've been so stressed lately, you can go under again." He says holding his submissive in close as Blaine lets go allowing himself to slip further.

"I love you baby" Kurt says

"I love you too" Blaine responds right before returning back into subspace.


End file.
